Jocelyn's Story
by wolfsong287
Summary: Jocelyn Bianchi A.K.A Joy was a normal eight year old girl, until her dad was killed by Mutts. Joy was then raised by Antonio Sorrentino alongside his son Nick. Come join Joy and Nick throughout the Bitten universe. By Bitten Universe I mean the whole thing never happened. This story is basically fluff with the characters. Warning this probably should be rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. This is the true story. Heat is a one shot pertaining to this story. Meet Joy. This is her story._**

 ** _Italian_** ** _words used:_**

 ** _Bambina - Baby girl._**

 ** _Cara - Dear (Feminine)_**

 ** _Ti amo molto - I love you very much_**

 ** _Principessa - Princess_**

 ** _Zio - Uncle_**

 ** _innamorato - Lover_**

 ** _amare - Love (Feminine)_**

 ** _Bambino - Baby boy_**

 ** _bacca della regina - Berry Queen_**

 ** _Nipote - Niece_**

 ** _These are all according to google translate. I don't speak Italian, but I do know the foundation of languages._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Bitten._**

* * *

"Joy, look at me, _Bambina_. I need you to go into your room, grab your body spray and cover yourself in it. Then I need you to run. Run as fast as you can. Okay, _cara_?" Salvatore Bianchi cupped his daughter's chin and gave her one last smile. "I'll always be with you, _Bambina_."

He kissed her forehead and said one last time, " _Ti amo molto, bambina_."

Eight year old Joy knew something bad was happening. She didn't want to leave her Papa, but he pushed her toward her room.

"Go. And remember. I love you and I'll always be with you."

Joy looked over her shoulder one last time and ran for the cave in the woods her Papa had told her to go to if he ever told her to run. She arrived there and waited for her Papa. He said he would always be with her and now all she felt was alone.

After three days she began to worry.

At five she was starving. She didn't know how to hunt. Her Papa had always gone out alone and returned with a deer for dinner sometimes.

At nine days she started feeling feverish. She ached all over. Her bones started to contort and shift. "Papa!" She cried out.

She thought of a time when she had hurt herself. Her Papa had told her that she was a strong girl and strong girls got through everything.

She let the pain take her and she transformed at eight years old into her wolf.

As soon as she had transformed she took off into the woods searching for food. She took down two rabbits and one squirrel when she heard the calling. It sounded like her Uncle Antonio, her father's friend, but she wasn't sure.

She slinked off towards the voice to investigate.

Her fur was a cocoa brown that blended in with the surrounding forest perfectly, so she hid in some bushes to watch and wait.

She saw the person walking towards the cave. Right when they passed by her, she jumped out and crouched to attack.

"Hey! Easy, easy. Joy? Is that you _Principessa_?" Her Uncle Antonio stood before her looking shocked.

She fell to the ground and whimpered.

He crouched next to her and said, "I'm gonna help you, okay? I need you to take deep breaths and change back. Can you do that _Principessa_?"

His eyes were so warm that she nodded and did as he asked. When she was back to human he held out a dress to her. His back was already turned away from her.

"What happened, _cara_?" Antonio asked.

Joy sniffled. "Papa told me to go get my body spray and t-to pour it on me. H-he then t-told me to run. T-that he would come find me. He n-never came. Zio? Where is he? I want my Papa."

" _Principessa_ , your Papa isn't coming back." Antonio sighed. He was upset that Salvatore was gone. He had found his body dumped in the house. It was gruesome. His body was torn limb from limb. It looked like he put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. Before Antonio had come looking for Joy, he had cleaned up the house and buried Salvatore.

Antonio looked down at Joy. Her cocoa brown hair, and big watery green eyes looked up at him. Even at eight Joy knew that her Papa was never coming back.

"Where will I live Zio? Where can I go? Can I live with you and Nicky? I don't want to go anywhere else." She said wiping away her tears. She stood up straight. She was a Bianchi, and Bianchi's got things done.

Antonio nodded. "Of course, _Principessa_ you can come live with us. Let's go get your things." He scooped her up and carried her back to the house.

 _ **2 years after her dad died**_

"Nicky, wait up!" Huffed ten year old Joy. Joy then got an idea. She smirked and shifted changing into her cocoa brown wolf. She took off after thirteen year old Nick.

"Foul! I call foul!" Nick yelled when she tackled him.

Joy and Nick were playing tag around the Sorrentino property.

Joy trotted behind a tree. She changed back and got dressed. "No rules, remember Nicky!" she taunted him. She ran back to the house. Nick hot on her heels.

She squealed when he tackled her, sat on her stomach, and started tickling her.

"No. No. Please. Stop." She laughed.

Nick loved to hear her laugh. That's why at every opportunity, he made her crack up.

"Nope. I think I won't." He smirked.

"I'll do your chores?" She offered. "I'll make your bed for a week?" The last part ended up high pitched as he got to a particularly ticklish spot.

She laughed so hard she snorted.

Nick started laughing too. He shook his head. "No deal."

"What do you want then?" She whined when he stopped for a minute.

He thought for a moment.

"Nicholas?" Antonio yelled out the back door. "Joy? Time for lunch!"

Nick hopped up off her stomach. He held out a hand for Joy. "This isn't over Bianchi."

"Wouldn't dream of it Sorrentino." She retorted as she took off for the house. Nick racing behind her.

 _ **4 years after her dad died**_

"It hurts dad." Fifteen year old Nick Sorrentino was in the process of changing for the first time.

The Sorrentino's were at Stonehaven for Jeremy's birthday when Nick started to change. What had set him off was the way Clay and Joy were together. When they had arrived at Stonehaven, Nick was expecting Joy to be with him the whole time. Instead she had hit it off with seventeen year old Clayton Danvers.

Whenever Nick had looked for her to show her something she would say that 'She has already seen it and that Clay was such a good friend for showing her.'

He wasn't jealous. He wasn't.

He had started to change right in the kitchen when he saw Joy giving Clay a hug. He felt such a surge of rage and possessiveness that he had collapsed with the change. Antonio and Jeremy had picked him up and placed him in the cage.

The adults had told the kids to leave Nick alone. That he would be alright. Joy didn't believe them. She had thought that it was all her fault. That if she had paid more attention to Nick, she might have noticed when he started to change.

That night she snuck down to the cage. The adults had all gone to sleep.

Nick was laying on the floor of the cage. She had pulled the door open and walked in. She closed and locked it behind her. She then tossed the key under the table in the room. She lay down next to Nick on the floor. He woke up when he felt her touch.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you were with Clay." Nick said bitterly.

Twelve year old Joy replied with, "He might be my friend, but he's not my best friend." She then proceeded to tell him about her change and how she did it.

The next morning Antonio found Joy and Nick, nick curled up as a wolf and Joy human, sleeping in the cage.

 _Time to start that root, then._ He thought.

He remembered when he first had gotten the root. It was three weeks after he had brought Joy to live with them. He had opened the front door to a knock and found a package and a note. The note had simply stated that he would need it for Joy when either Nick or Joy started to love each other. It wasn't signed.

The next day, the Sorrentino's left Stonehaven. Antonio started the root that night.

 _ **8 years after her dad died**_

Sixteen year old Joy had started to get ready for school. When she was old enough for high school she had begged Antonio to let her go. She had used her full arsenal. Tears, puppy eyes, begging, the works. He relented, but the conditions for her going was that Nick had to go too.

Nick was angry that he was dragged into this. But when Joy pulled the same moves on him, he caved.

That was two years ago, Now she was a Junior and was going on a date. Nick had graduated last year and was out living in New York City.

When she got asked out for the first time after Nick had left she was excited. There was no one who would be there to scare off her dates.

Antonio seemed reluctant to have her go out. He knew how Nick felt. That what Joy thought as Nick being a big brother, was actually his wolf being jealous. Nick had left because he couldn't handle Joy not loving him. He knew that she didn't. She only saw him as a brother.

"Zio? Is he here yet?" Joy called out the door.

Antonio listened but there was no tires on the driveway.

"No principessa. He isn't."

Antonio didn't like this. He didn't want Nick hurt. Which was exactly what Joy was doing. She was hurting him. Before Nick had left, Joy and Nick had gotten into a fight. He still remembers it. Antonio thought back to that day about three months ago.

 _He had just walked in the house to hear them arguing._

" _Why can't you see it? You're so stubborn-" Nick yelled._

" _Oh. I'm stubborn. What about you? Every time I want to go out with someone you are always there ruining it! I hate it! Just get out of my life! I don't need your 'big brother' attitude. I don't need you! You graduated! Congratulations! Now move out and stop ruining my life!" Joy had screamed. She then put the final nail in Nick's coffin. "I hate you! Get out of my room!" Antonio heard a door slam and then another. He walked into the hallway between their rooms to see Nick come out of his with a bag._

" _Where are you going, son?" Antonio asked._

" _You heard her. She doesn't want me. I'm leaving. I'm moving to New York City. I can't be around her like this. I'll call you when I arrive." Nick took off out of the house. He got in his car and sped off._

 _Joy came out of her room thirty minutes later. "Where's Nick? I need to apologize. I didn't mean it. Where is he Zio?" She sobbed._

" _He's gone, principessa. I don't think he will be back anytime soon."_

Antonio sighed as he came out of the memory.

Since then, she had been going out with a lot of boys.

Antonio wasn't blind, he knew she was doing less than honorable things with them. He also knew Nick was doing the same thing. They were both hurting, so they both lashed out.

Christmas was in a month and he didn't know how that will go. Who is he kidding? He knows exactly how it will go. Nick will find out about her extracurricular activities, he will blow up, she will blow up, it will be one huge fight.

It turned out, Christmas didn't happen like that. That year they went to Stonehaven. Jeremy had invited them out and Antonio accepted gratefully. He knew that Nick wouldn't cause a scene there. He was wrong.

"Jocelyn." Nick greeted when he had arrived at Stonehaven.

"Nicholas." Joy responded just as bitterly. Over time her hurt had turned to anger. Anger at Nick for leaving her. Anger at Antonio for not stopping him. She lashed out in the only way she knew would hurt both of them. She slept around. She broke her promise to Antonio to not have boys over. She drank. She went to parties. She got arrested.

After that Christmas, Antonio sat her down. He gave her a stern talking to and helped her realize and identify her feelings. Antonio and Joy had reconnected over late night tea sessions.

Joy had turned her life around. She graduated top of her class at 18. She then immediately went to college to be a doctor. She figured it would help out the pack. She tried to reconnect with Nick, but he had changed his number and his email. She had deeply hurt him. It was when she turned 24 that she was finally able to see him again, though she couldn't fix things yet with him.

* * *

 ** _\- Wolfy_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey. Chapter 2. Thanks to everyone whose read, favorited, reviewed, and followed my story. You'll get why this is ironic when you get to the end, but I'm listening to Animals by Maroon 5. I pulled up my playlist and put it on shuffle._**

 ** _I don't own Bitten._**

 ** _Italian words used:_**

 ** _Bambina - Baby girl_**

 ** _cara - Dear (feminine)_**

 ** _Ti amo molto - I love you very much_**

 ** _Principessa - Princess_**

 ** _Zio - Uncle_**

 ** _Inamorata - Lover (feminine)_**

 ** _amare - Love (feminine)_**

 ** _Bambino - Baby boy_**

 ** _Bacca Regina - Berry Queen_**

 ** _These are translations by google translate. I don't speak Italian. I've went back through my translations and discovered that I wasn't using the proper form of the word so I changed it._**

* * *

Dr. Joy Bianchi was excited. She had just gotten the job she wanted in Bear Valley. She was all set to move there. She just needed some extra muscle. That's why she was at the train station waiting on Jeremy, Antonio, Logan and Clay.

After her talk with Antonio the Christmas she was 17, she and Antonio had moved to Stonehaven. After she graduated from Bear Valley High, she moved to New York City for college, hoping she would run into Nick there. She hadn't. He had moved on.

After she got her doctorate in medicine, she had applied for jobs in Bear Valley, wanting more than anything to go home.

Over the years, she had come to miss Nick. He had always been there for her. Her best friend. She had made a mess of things and didn't know how to fix it. It was four months later that she finally saw Nick again.

Jeremy had called the whole pack home because a Mutt was killing on their territory.

* * *

Nick was in hell. For the last nine years he had been avoiding Joy. He had loved her since he was 15. He realized his feelings when he was 16. Since then, she has made his life better but also worse.

That fight when he was 18 was the final straw. He won't listen to anything she had to say. She had hurt him too bad. The last time he saw her was Christmas nine years ago. He had stopped coming by after that one.

He still kept in touch with his dad and Jeremy, of course. They knew where he was and how to reach him. He made them promise not to tell Joy how to reach him. He still loved her. Still got updates on her life. He was proud she graduated top of her high school class. Proud she became a doctor. It was her love life he didn't want to hear about. Whenever Antonio brought it up he either interrupted, or changed the subject.

When he got the call for him to come back to Stonehaven, he was reluctant to go. SHE would be there. He didn't want to see her, but Jeremy had asked and he couldn't say no to his alpha so he went.

It was a sunny day when he arrived.

He pulled his car up and immediately smelled her.

He had missed that smell. Lavender, vanilla, and lilacs.

He walked inside and was greeted by the whole pack. He hugged everyone but Joy.

* * *

Joy was angry. Nick had said hello to everyone but her. He was acting like a stupid child and she was sick of it.

"Nick? Can we talk?" she asked nervously. This was the first time she's seen him in years. He looked amazing, but a little worn down. She couldn't help but feel guilty. This was all her fault.

"No, Jocelyn." He said clipped and coolly. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Dammit Nick! Would you fucking look at me!" she yelled.

He turned his gaze to her, expression detached and emotionless.

"What do you want Jocelyn?" he asked, tone still the same.

"What happened to you?" she started. It only set him off.

Nick gave a bitter sarcastic laugh. "Are you serious? You fucking happened to me Jocelyn! I loved you! I still love you! But that doesn't matter does it, because according to you, I ruined your life! I tell you I love you and you tell me it's not true! That I can't possibly feel this way! That you hate me and want me gone! Well, congratulations _Principessa_ you won! I was out of your life! I'm only here because Jeremy asked. I couldn't give a damn about you. Oh, wait I can, huh? Because I still fucking care about you!" Nick got right up in her face.

She couldn't respond. She was speechless. He still loved her maybe there was hope.

"What's the matter _Principessa_? Got nothing to say?" he waited but she couldn't speak. "That's what I thought."

He moved further into the house.

"I love you too." she whispered, almost inaudible. He didn't hear her.

She followed everyone downstairs.

* * *

Nick was hurt. Seeing her again had stung badly. She had grown. Gotten a bit taller and more mature. Her curly brown hair fell to her elbows. Her emerald green eyes looked sad and downtrodden. He imagined he didn't look much better. Being in the same room as her was a bad idea. His wolf wanted nothing more than to kiss her and prove that he was good enough for her. When she had asked what had happened that triggered something he had been repressing for a while. The urge to find her and tell her, again, that he loved her had been strong. When he got up in her face he had to use all his willpower to not kiss those soft, pink lips. When she didn't answer him or say anything after he poured his heart out that only cemented that she didn't care about him.

He turned abruptly and left the room.

He found everyone else downstairs in the basement. When he arrived he went into the corner and listened to Jeremy lay out the plan for catching the Mutt.

Great. Was Jeremy trying to kill him? He had put Joy with Nick's group.

Jeremy looked right at Nick when he did that.

Nick knew he will have to keep a tight grip on his wolf. Especially if they change.

* * *

Joy was with Nick, Clay, and Elena to find the Mutt.

They arrived at their spot to search.

Clay started to say that they will stick together when Elena interrupted and said they will split up. Joy gulped. Her wolf had been on edge ever since Nick came back. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him. _I want a lot of things. But they are never going to happen._ She scolded herself.

When Nick started to strip, she gulped.

His blue eyes were challenging her. Daring her to look away from him. She knew his wolf was near the surface. She defiantly held his gaze until Elena started to pull her away.

Nick growled at Elena.

Elena shared a look with Clay before telling Joy that they had it and to go find Jeremy to see if he needs any help.

Joy scurried off.

* * *

A part of Nick was glad she was gone. As long as he didn't catch her scent he was good. He shifted into his wolf and tried to sniff out the Mutt.

Elena found the Mutt's hideout.

It was horrible. The place stank. Nick was glad Joy wasn't here. He could actually focus.

After they found the Mutt, and killed him, they went back to Stonehaven.

While Nick was in wolf form he got an idea. An idea on how to get her back to him. He didn't know if how much was the wolf and how much was him. But it was an idea that might have a chance to work. Just might.

* * *

 _He was in her room. Staring at her from across the bed. He was so real she could almost smell him. He smelled like the forest. His blue eyes were daring her to look away. Away from him._

 _He slowly crawled on her bed. He leaned in and kissed her. Forcefully. Passionately. His lips pressed to hers. She gasped and he took the opportunity to press his tongue between her lips. Slowly licking then fast swipes with his tongue had her thinking of other things he could do with that tongue. Their lips clung together when he pulled back for her to breathe._

" _The others will hear." She whispered._

" _I don't care." he replied. "I've waited too long to do this."_

 _He leaned back in and started sucking on her neck. He bit down on the spot he was sucking and she moaned softly._

" _And besides. It won't be me they'll be hearing. Smelling." he said against her skin._

 _He inhaled. "See? I can smell you already."_

 _He went back to sucking and biting her neck._

 _She whimpered._

 _He moved down to her collarbone._

 _She knew she was going to have hickeys tomorrow._

 _She shifted on the bed._

 _He lifted her up and pulled off her sleep shirt. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth._

 _She moaned. He tugged on it with his mouth. He scraped it with his teeth. She hissed in pleasure._

 _He slid one of his hands down her torso stopping briefly at her navel to swirl a finger around. He continued south and stopped at her waistband. He teased the skin above her shorts._

 _She whimpered and slid one of her hands up his bare back, scraping her nails as she went. The other went on his neck._

 _He hissed and stopped doing what he was doing. His hand stopped teasing, just resting on the skin. His mouth popped off her nipple._

" _Stop it. I won't be able to control myself." he warned._

 _She raked her hand down his back again. "Make me." she said softly._

 _He growled._

" _Joy." Nick warned with gritted teeth._

" _Nick." she mocked him. She did it again._

 _She was flipped over faster than she could blink. He pulled her up until she was on her knees. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. His hands on her ass. He pulled down her shorts and gulped as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She wiggled against him._

 _He gripped her hips._

" _You asked for it."_

 _He leaned over her back and just as he was about to thrust in_ she woke with a start.

Joy had been having these dreams for a week now.

The first one had her unsatisfied. She had to take a long shower to fix that. When she came downstairs for breakfast, Pete, Clay and Logan were snickering. Antonio and Jeremy were pointedly not looking at her. Elena was looking at her sympathetically. Nick was staring at her. His eyes darkened. She gulped and moved to take a seat away from Nick. Elena seemed like the least likely to not make it a big deal so she sat in between Elena and Jeremy.

"So, Joy, how'd you sleep last night?" Pete asked, laughter in his eyes.

She gave him the stink eye.

Nick hadn't taken his eyes off her. His gaze dark and promising. He wasn't helping.

Every night she would get a whiff of his scent in her room. Somehow he was coming in her room and leaving his scent on her bed.

She decided for a little payback.

One day about three days after the dream about her raking her nails down his back, Nick was out for a run. She was alone in the house. The others were out doing things. Things she wasn't exactly sure were legit. Joy suspected they left to get away from the sexual tension surrounding Nick and her.

While Nick was out on his run, Joy went up to his room and placed her shorts she used last night under his pillow. It still had her scent on it. Dangerous? Yes. Necessary? Definitely.

She had been frustrated for a week now. Even longer than that. She'd been frustrated since she first laid eyes on him when he arrived at Stonehaven. It was an hour later that he came in from his run.

"Where is everybody?" Nick asked.

* * *

He had been riled up since he first smelt her that morning she came down, smelling like sex.

Every night, right when she was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, he would sneak into her room and leave his shirt from the day under her bed on her side.

He had to go for a run. Her scent was too much.

He ran for three hours. When he came back inside, he couldn't hear or smell anyone but Joy. That wasn't a good thing.

When he asked his question she replied, "Out, I guess. When I came down from my shower, they were all gone."

His eyes darkened when she said she had been in the shower. He knew very well what she had been doing. He shook his head. The image of her in the shower had taken over his mind. Joy, naked and soaking wet, standing in the shower. Water droplets running down her neck, between her breasts, over her smooth stomach. Down between . . .

He stopped there.

That was dangerous territory.

"I'm going to go shower." His mind jumped back to that image.

He left the room and went to his own. He stopped at his door. Joy had been in here. Her scent was everywhere. He started growling. He inhaled one more time and caught the faint smell of her arousal.

That was it there is no going back. He dropped his water bottle and took off in search of Joy.

* * *

 ** _So . . . What did you think?_**

 ** _-Wolfy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi. Here's chapter 3. I don't own Bitten._**

 ** _Italian words used._**

 ** _Bambina - baby girl_**

 _Innamorata - lover (feminine)_

 _Amare - love (feminine)_

 _Nipote - niece_

 _Zio - uncle_

 _Principessa - princess_

 _Bambino - baby boy_

 _Bacca torta Regina - Berry pie queen_

* * *

After Nick had left the room, Joy snickered quietly. She held out five fingers. She ticked them off one by one until she was at two. That's when she heard him. He was stalking down the stairs.

"Joy." he growled.

"Nick." she mimicked.

"What did you do to my room?" He asked from between gritted teeth.

"I left you a present. Did you like it?" she snarked. "What did you think I-"

She was cut off as a pair of hot lips pressed forcefully on her own.

She felt as Nick nipped her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to try to take control of the kiss, but Nick was too sneaky. The second her lips parted he was there. Licking, sucking, nipping.

Joy moaned.

"Finally you kiss me." she sighed as he pulled back.

"You did that just to get me to kiss you?" Nick asked.

Joy nodded. "Among other things."

"Well, there you go _innamorata_. You got kissed." Nick pulled back and walked upstairs. "It won't be that easy, _Principessa._ " He called back.

Joy growled with frustration.

That night the dream was worse . . .

 _He was there again. He was always there. He was starting to become a permanent fixture in her dreams. He stalked across the floor towards her. She was in the kitchen making lunch. She normally did this for the pack every once in awhile._

 _She felt him move behind her, placing his hands on her waist underneath her shirt. He moved them up, towards her breasts. He slid his hands under her bra, flicking her nipples with his fingers. His mouth moved to her ear._

" _Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered in her ear._

 _He slid his hands down her body until he reached her hips. He jerked her back into him. They both hissed as they connected._

 _His erection was right up against her ass. She wiggled against him. His grip tightened on her hips._

 _He snaked his hand down her front until his hand disappeared in her pants. His other arm, he tossed around her waist, keeping her pinned against him._

 _The hand down her pants slid under her boyshorts she was wearing that day. His fingers stroked down her slit. They spread her and dipped inside._

 _She wiggled in his grasp._

 _He brought her right to the brink and stopped. She whined. "Don't stop." She gasped._

 _He removed his hand and spun her around to watch him. He slowly licked one finger. Then another._

 _She felt a rush of wetness between her legs._

 _Nick sniffed and growled. He scooped her up and laid her out on the table._

 _She raised her hips as he pulled down her jeans. He placed little kisses and nips down her thighs. He pulled her legs up on his shoulder's. She could feel his breath on her pussy. He was about to lick_ when she woke up.

Joy was grouchy that morning. Everyone was still gone. They hadn't returned. She stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She refused to look at the table. The images were still there from her dream.

She was in her pajamas. She wore a white tank top with no bra and her soft pink shorts. She stomped over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. She then stalked over to the cupboard and pulled out her cereal. Over to the dishes cabinet for a bowl. Over to the drawer for a spoon. She plopped down at the table concentrating on eating her cereal, not the images in her brain.

"Morning Sunshine." said Nick as he came in from the backyard.

"Fuck you. Oh, that's right, I would actually." she snarled.

"So you didn't get any sleep last night?" Nick asked.

"Go to hell." she snapped. She dropped her bowl in the sink and stormed to her room. Nick was pissing her off. The whole day she was angry. He wasn't making this easy.

That night she had another dream. When she woke up she snapped. She wasn't dealing with his shit any longer. It would be today. It had to be today. She was frustrated, pissed, and strung so tight from her dreams that even her morning shower wasn't helping. She immediately got up and went into Nick's room. He had taken to having a morning run. She suspected he hadn't been sleeping since that kiss. If he had, it was a few hours at the most a night. She stripped and laid on his bed. She heard him come in. She got wet when she heard him on the stairs. She wasn't just wet, she was an ocean. She was so slick.

Nick was having a hard time. After the kiss two days ago he hadn't been able to get it off his mind. How her lips had been so soft. How she tasted like fruit and sugar. After he kissed her, he went upstairs and searched his room for her scent. He found a pair of shorts under his pillow. He picked them up and placed them in his dirty clothes hamper. He was painfully hard. Smelling her arousal, kissing her, he was on edge. He hopped in the shower and washed himself. He lingered in the shower for a few minutes taking care of his problem.

The day after the kiss was excruciating. She was angry and pissed off. It was cute and hot.

He came in from his morning run to Joy in the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table, thinking hard about something.

Nick studied her. She was wearing a white tank top with no bra, meaning he could see her pink nipples through the shirt.

He greeted her cheerfully.

She responded with a "Fuck you."

He almost groaned at the sight of her when she stood up. The images of her saying that, plus her short shorts had almost done him in.

He stood firm. She had to lose. She had to admit that she needed him. This was his idea. The dreams were all her own, though. That couldn't have worked anymore perfectly.

She stayed in her room all that day. Didn't even come out.

The next morning he was coming back from his run, when he couldn't smell her in the kitchen. He knew she was awake and there. He wondered where she was.

He got his answer a few minutes later when he went up to his room to get his things for a shower.

He was on the stairs when he smelled her. If he can smell her from out here, she must be drenched.

He stalked in his room.

"Nicholas Sorrentino! You get your ass over here and fuck me!" She got up off his bed and got in his face. He stood still not moving. Waiting for her to say the words. "I need you! Fuck-"

As soon as she said it he was over by her and kissing her with everything he had in him.

He slid his hand down her body. He barely had touched her slit when she came, screaming his name.

His mouth landed on her neck and he started kissing and nipping her neck, wanting to leave some kind of mark.

Her mouth also landed on his body. Nipping along his collarbone, sucking on his neck, kissing behind his ear.

Her hands were also busy, running through his hair, over his neck, down his back, skimming over his sides on their way to his abs.

She moaned as Nick found a sensitive spot. He pulled his lips from her, right when she reached for his erection. He sucked in a breath.

"Stop." He said hoarsely.

She gripped him tighter. He pulled her hand from him and laid her on the bed roughly. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at her. She whimpered and writhed underneath him. Desperate for a release.

"Please." She moaned.

"Please what? I need to know what you want me to do. I could do this." Nick leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Or this." He kissed a trail down her torso. "Or this." He breathed right over the apex between her thighs. "Or this." He licked a line straight up her slit.

She gasped and moaned.

"Be more specific."

"Fucking fuck me, Nick! Stop playing fucking games! I've waited for you for seven years for you to do this! I love you! Now fucking fuck me!" She yelled.

Nick froze. "Well, I've waited for you for 11. I've got time _innamorata_."

"Nick!" Joy whined. She writhed and bucked her hips. "Please."

He pulled himself until he was kneeling on the bed. He hitched her legs around his waist. He leant down until his mouth was at her ear. "Hold on _amare_." He thrust into her at the last word.

She cried out.

He kept thrusting until she came. Him following soon after.

They had several rounds of love making before they heard a car on the driveway.

"They're back, _amare_." Nick kissed up her spine.

Joy groaned. "So soon."

Nick chuckled. "Joy, _amare_ , we've been in bed for about two days. Haven't you noticed?"

"Nope. I was too busy being focused on you." She replied cheekily.

They heard a holler from outside.

Joy reached over and grabbed one of Nick's shirts. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey! Is it safe to come in, or did you destroy the house?" Pete called.

Elena reached over and smacked Pete on the head.

"Thanks Elena. Don't worry Pete, we stuck to Nick's room." Joy called out, snickering at Antonio. "What's wrong _Zio_? Planning on camping in the woods?"

Nick blushed. "Really, he's out there?"

"Yep. And he looks as red as you. We really should air out the house." Joy said still laughing. "You knew this was coming _Zio_. Everyone, just stay outside. We'll be done in a sec."

Joy and Nick went to work. In an hour all you could smell in the house was cleaning supplies and fresh air.

Pete and Logan were cracking jokes the rest of the night. Antonio had enough of the jokes at around the fifth one and said the next person who cracked a joke like that was sleeping in the cage. Jeremy backed him up. Everyone shut up after that.

The next morning at the breakfast table Antonio cornered them.

"List of rules while I'm here and you live with me. 1. No sex when I'm there. I don't want to hear it. 2. Keep the PDA and the flirting to a minimum. 3. You can share a room, but rule 1 counts as a condition. You break rule 1 and you will have separate rooms. Understand?"

"Yes dad/ _Zio_." They said.

Nick was blushing about as bad as Antonio.

Joy was snickering. "You both look like fire trucks."

The Sorrentino men turned to glare at her. They had identical glares.

Joy busted out laughing. She hiccuped and snorted.

"Oh. My. Word. Your glares are identical." Joy snorted again. She clutched her sides and laughed.

Antonio rolled his eyes and walked off.

Nick pouted at her.

"Oh my word. I'm dying. Oh come here _bambino_." Joy cooed.

"Don't call me that." Nick said mock angry.

"What? _Bambino_?" She reached for his face. "Poor little _bambino_ got a sex talk from his father." She cooed fake mockingly.

Nick got a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look. That look got us in trouble as kids. Wipe that look off your face. Whatever it is you have planned, stop." Joy said dead serious.

Nick shrugged casually. "I don't have a look, _bacca torta regina_."

"What does he mean by _berry pie queen_?" Antonio asked.

"Sorrentino, you wouldn't dare! You were sworn to secrecy! You said you wouldn't tell on me!" Joy shrieked.

"Hey, Dad, remember that year when Joy here was nine and I was twelve, you wanted to have a berry pie for dessert. You placed the pie on the window and left to take a call, that summer?"

"Nicholas, I swear to God you finish that story you'll be in a lot of pain. I swear it!" Joy yelled.

"Well, little Joy here, came across it while you were on the phone. You reme-" Joy walked up and slammed her hand on Nick's mouth.

She whispered, in Italian, in his ear, " _If you say one more word, that thing I did for you last night, won't be happening again. Ever."_

Nick nodded. "Never mind, Dad."

" _Nipote_?" Antonio said.

" _Zio_?" Joy said sweetly, glaring daggers at Nick at the same time.

"Explain." Antonio ordered.

"What I just said to Nicholas over here or the story?" Joy asked.

Antonio leveled her with a look.

"Fine! I was hungry and the pie was just sitting there, taunting me. I took it into the woods and ate it. I brought my body spray and poured it behind me all the way there and back. Nicholas caught me coming back and said he was gonna tell on me. I said I would cheerfully beat him if he did." Joy said petulantly. She pouted. "Don't be mad, _Zio_." Joy widened her eyes and made them slightly watery.

"Oh. Come on! That's cheating! Cheater!" Nick called.

Joy rounded on him, yelling at him in Italian. He responded back in Italian with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh it was a lot easier when you two were at odds." Antonio groaned, rubbing his temples. "Hey, knock it off you two! Do I have to put you in a corner?"

"She started it. Using fake tears to get out of a punishment. Shame on you." Nick laughed.

"Nicholas Sorrentino! Jocelyn Bianchi!" Antonio said loudly.

"Dad/ _Zio_?" They both said sweetly.

Joy elbowed Nick in the side. Nick pinched her hip. Joy squealed.

Antonio sighed.

"Hey, Dad, we're just making up for lost time." Nick said.

"Just think after nine months it will be out of our systems and we'll be the mature adults we are, okay, _Zio_?" Joy said.

"That'll happen when pigs fly. You two, together, will never be mature." Antonio snorted.

"Hey, we can be mature. We were mature yesterday. Mature people can do that." Nick said cheekily.

Antonio facepalmed. "You two are hopeless."

* * *

Tala~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi. *Hides behind door* So sorry for not updating. But as I said in my profile, I don't regularly update. I don't own this and enjoy.**_

* * *

Nick was having a blast. He hasn't seen Joy this playful since they were kids. They, currently, were supposed to be hunting for dinner but instead they were roughhousing on the forest floor. And no not that way. Yet.

"Aw come on. Just let me win. Let me win or I'll tell _Zio_ about the time you had that girl over and told me to leave the house. You ended up having a party and trashed the place. Does he still not know what happened to his favorite vase?" Joy challenged.

"Bianchi! You promised." Nick growled playfully.

"Just like you promised not to tell _Zio_ about the berry pie." She taunted back.

"I didn't tell him about it. You did." Nick grinned smugly.

Joy's mouth fell open. "You so did!"

"I didn't. I was going to tell him that a wolf got into it. Technically I wasn't going to say it was you." Nick responded.

Joy full on tackled him. She pummeled his chest and arms. "You dirty rotten cheat."

He held her wrists in his hands. "Oh, now I'm the cheat. How do I become the cheat when you batt your pretty greens and fake cry to get your way out of a punishment? How is that fair? I've got to play dirty where I can _amare_." Nick said.

In response, Joy leaned her weight on his chest. She lowered her face next to his ear. She flicked her tongue out hitting the shell of his ear. "You mean this dirty?" She flicked her tongue again.

Nick groaned.

She ghosted her lips down his neck and across his jaw.

"Joy. Joy stop. We supposed to be hunting. Di-dinner remember?" He gasped when she bit down on the place where his neck met his shoulder.

Joy whined. "Now you're being responsible?" Her breath hitting his neck as she spoke.

His breathing hitched. "Y-yes. Now would you please get off me?"

Joy sighed. "And I had such big plans. Oh well." She started to slide down his body, making sure every inch of her slid against him.

"Fuck it." He said right before he jumped up pulling her with him. He picked her up and slammed her against a tree. She squealed in shock.

A few hours later, they woke to a voice saying, "Man, are you two busted."

Nick reacted on instinct. He snarled out a warning.

"Hey, relax. It's just us. Pete and Logan." Logan spoke up, his back turned.

Pete was facing the same way. "Tonio's upset, though I think he should be used to it by now. This is the third time in a week you've done this. He's thinking on taking back the shared room idea."

Nick and Joy sat upright. "He can't do that. We had a deal." Joy said, forcefully.

"Tell that to him. Though, if I were you I'd be prepared for a huge embarrassment production at dinner tonight, which you two were supposed to be hunting for." Pete reminded them.

"Right, we'll get right on that." They started pulling on their clothes.

"Nope. You aren't. We have orders from Jeremy that we are to be going hunting. You two have to go straight back to the house. No detours. No stops. Alpha's orders." Logan told them.

Joy and Nick shared looks.

"This is your fault _stronzo_." Joy grumbled as she started walking towards the house.

"My fault. How is this my fault? And _stronzo_ , seriously, you're seriously calling me that? As I recall you were the one who-"

Their voices trailed off the further they got away.

"I hate it when they talk in Italian." Pete grumbled.

In the distance they heard Joy shriek.

"Me too. No detours or stops!" Logan shouted after them.

"We know!" Nick hollered back.

When Nick and Joy arrived back at the house they saw Antonio sitting on the back steps waiting for them. He didn't look happy.

"We should make a run for it." Joy whispered in Nick's ear.

Antonio heard. "Jocelyn Bianchi you will come right here."

"Damn. I got full named. Help?" Joy whispered.

"You're on your own _amare_." Nick whispered back.

Nick turned to leave when he heard, "Nicholas Sorrentino you better not be heading into those woods. You get back here right now."

Nick reluctantly slunk back beside Joy.

"Dad/ _Zio_?" They said innocently.

"Don't you ' _Zio_ ' me Jocelyn Abigail Bianchi!" Antonio yelled.

Nick smirked while Joy looked sheepish.

"And you Nicolas Gavino Sorrentino, I swear you act like you are twelve all over again! You are 27 years old. You are damn well near thirty! Stop acting like a immature little pup! Jocelyn! Stop laughing! You are almost the same age! I expect better from you! I know you two are just getting reunited, but please when you are asked to do something for the pack, do it and stop messing around or we will treat you like the pups you are acting like. Boys that are twelve and girls that are nine don't sleep in the same room. We'll have to revoke that. They most certainly do not have sex. So no to that as well. Until you both can be responsible and mature you will have someone with you at all time. My rules. No arguing. You have one week to show you are responsible enough to be left alone. From here on out for a week, Jocelyn you are back in your own room except it's not the same one. You will be sleeping in the room next to mine. Nick will be next to Jeremy. If we hear one sound from either of you at night past eight pm, which will be your bedtime, yes you have one because for the next week we are treating you like pups, you both will be grounded. No running without either me or Jeremy, no seeing each other. You will be confined to your rooms and separate sides of the house. You can't go running either alone or with each other. You run with anyone from the pack but each other. Have I made myself clear?" Antonio said.

By the end of his rant and rules, Joy and Nick had both sobered up. "Yes Uncle Antonio." Joy said, sadly.

"Yes, Dad." Nick said.

The week passed slowly for both Joy and Nick. But they learned their lesson. By the end of the week they were starving for each other's attention.

They had asked permission from Antonio and Jeremy if they can go for a walk for the afternoon. They agreed and Joy and Nick were walking through the woods once again.

"That sucked." Nick spoke first.

"Big time." Joy agreed.

They walked silently for a minute. Joy reached out and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Look. I don't want to be treated like that again. I don't like being treated like I am nine years old. So, if I start acting immature again, can you remind me of this week? Please? And when you act immature again, I'll remind you." She offered.

"Hold up, _amare_ , 'If?' 'When?'" Nick asked offended.

"What are you talking about Nick?" Joy asked slyly.

"You said 'If you start acting immature again' you as in Joy, right?" Nick asked.

Joy nodded. "That sounds about right."

"And you said 'When I start acting immature again' I as in me, right?"

"Mhmm. That's right." Joy said.

"So what makes you think it will be a definite thing for me to act immature and for you it's a possibility?" Nick asked.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion, Nick." Joy said calmly.

"Jocelyn!" Nick said, finally getting it.

Joy started clapping slowly. "Finally something got through. I was waiting forever. I mean seriously, is there nothing up ther-"

Her words got cut off as Nick pressed his lips to hers. "Shut up." He murmured.

Joy pulled away gasping for breath. "That's your distraction technique, kissing?"

"Only on you, _amare_." Nick mumbled into her neck as he kissed it.

She gasped. "Only on me? What about Elena? What if she gets to babbling on you? You gonna go up and-"

Nick kissed her, hard. " _Only_ on you, _amare_. Besides, if I go up and plant one on Elena you wouldn't get jealous?"

Joy growled.

"Not to mention, Clay would beat my ass." Nick added. "You'd have a sick injured wolf on your hands. You'd have to take care of me. No time for sex."

"Hmm. I don't know. Logan is looking pretty hot." Joy joked.

Nick growled. "You better be joking." He tightened his grip on her hips.

"I don't know. I might be, or I might not." Joy said back, smirking.

"You have ten seconds to run before I catch you and prove that you are mine." Nick growled and released her.

"Only ten?" Joy asked.

Nick glared. "One. Two. Three."

Joy took off into the woods. She mentally finished the count in her head. _Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten_.

At ten she could hear him start coming after her.

She was heading to a place that she found the other day with Logan. It was a small meadow with soft grass and sweet smelling flowers. She hoped to make it there in time. She knew Nick was going to be rough when he catches her and she would like one soft thing around her.

She was almost there, she had just caught the scent of the flowers when she was tackled from behind.

"Gotcha." Nick growled in her ear.

He picked her up and slammed her against a tree. He started kissing and biting her neck. "You are mine." He growled in her ear, before he nipped it.

He split her shirt at the seams with his nails and ripped the scraps off of her.

"Nick." She sighed. "Must you rip my clothes. I liked that shirt."

She gasped at the end when his mouth closed around her nipple. One hand was on her other breast. The other was working her jeans. He was about to rip those, too, when she pushed him away. He growled.

She took a closer look at his eyes. His wolf was out. "Hey, I'm just going to take them off. I like this pair and would like to be able to keep them." She said slowly as she slipped them down her legs.

The second they were off, he was back to kissing her neck, working at a particular spot.

She knew she was going to have a mark. She hoped tomorrow was cold enough for a scarf.

She moaned when he bit down. "Nick."

He growled in satisfaction. This was the first time she had seen his wolf this close to the surface. She was mostly going on instinct here.

He moved her from the tree onto her stomach on the forest floor. He lay across the top of her, licking, kissing, and sucking on her neck. He moved away for a second and was back just as fast.

His bare chest met her bare back.

She moaned his name again.

His hands reached down and pulled her knees up. Nick slid down her body until he was behind her. He turned himself over so he was on his back, lifted her up a little higher, slid underneath her, and swiped with his tongue on her slit.

Joy cried out. He ate her out for hours. She had came three times and was on the verge of passing out. "Stay awake, _amare_ , I'm not done with you yet." He made her come one more time then he was thrusting into her while she was still cumming. She cried out his name as he slid in.

She held on for the last little bit, just until he came, then she passed out in his arms.

She woke to someone shaking her. "Wake up, _amare_. You've slept too long. It's almost sunset."

Sure enough the sun was sinking through the trees. "Nick?" She called out when she felt him move away from her. She was so tired she couldn't move her head.

"Yes?" He called back, He only had his pants on. His shirt was in his hand.

"I can't move." She answered back. "You're going to have to carry me back. Are you smirking?"

"Nope." He said.

"I can feel you smirking. Congratulations. You fucked me until I can't walk. Now can you please help me dress? It's getting cold down here." Joy said back with a smile.

"Sure. Betcha Logan can't do that." Nick said smugly.

"You're right. Logan can't do that." She agreed. "You're the only wolf for me."

He helped her dress then scooped her up. Walking back to the main house, they chatted about nothing. When they walked in the back door, they were greeted by Antonio and Logan. Nick growled under his breath when he saw Logan.

"What happened, is she okay?" Antonio fussed over her. " _Principessa_ are you okay?"

"I'm fine _Zio_. Just exhausted. By the way _don't leave Nick alone with Logan for a while. He's gonna be a little upset at him._ " She spoke the last part in Italian.

" _No I won't."_ Nick protested.

" _Really? So if I'm alone with Logan,"_ Nick growled.

" _No way in hell, Principessa."_ Nick stated, vehemently.

" _Case made."_ Joy said.

" _Nipote, what did you do, and do I even want to know?"_ Antonio asked.

" _Probably not. Just know that Nick's not gonna like Logan for a bit."_ Joy responded.

"Uh. Guys. Mind talking in English. Person standing right here. I know you're talking about me too. I keep hearing my name mixed in with all that Italian. It sounds kind of cool. Hey, Joy, can you say my name in Italian?" Logan asked.

Nick snarled. "She won't be doing that."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Logan backtracked.

"That's better." Nick growled.

" _Oh, hush you."_ Joy said.

" _You messed with the wolf, you better be prepared for the consequences. No more being around him without me. No more being around him period._ Speaking of which . . ." Nick trailed off as he carried her up to his room.

He gently laid her on the bed smirking.

"Congratulations, _stronzo_. Now stop smirking. I will hit you." Joy threatened, playfully.

"Again with the _stronzo_ thing. Look are you sure, you can't move?" He teased.

"I don't know, geez Nick, I asked you to carry me for a reason. And it wasn't so I can feel your abs." Joy said.

"What? These abs?" Nick showed off his bare chest.

Joy just limply picked up his pillow and threw it at him. It fell about two feet too short.

Nick chuckled.

* * *

 ** _*Tala*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Bitten._

 _So sorry for any mistakes. I have no internet and am using my tablet to get this up. Autocorrect is a bitch. Enjoy chapter 5._

* * *

The next day, Nick and Joy were out shopping at the grocery store. Nick's arm was slung over her shoulders. Her arm was around his waist.

"So, there I was, sitting on the kitchen floor, eating a tub of ice cream, when your dad walks in, jumps about a foot in the air, and says, 'What the fuck?' It was so funny. It was one of the only times I've managed to scare him and hear him cuss." Joy said laughing.

"No way! Man, that's priceless." Nick chuckled.

"Joy?" Came a male voice from behind them. "I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been? Got your doctor's whatever thing from college?"

Joy winced. She slipped her arm from around Nick's waist. She moved Nick's arm off her shoulders. She put on a smile as she turned around. "Andy?"

She and Nick had gone to school with Andy. Nick was a senior, Joy was a sophomore, and Andy was a junior.

"What are you doing in Bear Valley?" Joy asked.

She had dated Andy for a year.

"Moved here from back home. You? I thought you wanted to move to New York so you could be some hotshot doctor. That is why we broke up, right? I mean we were good together. Really good, if you catch my meaning." Andy winked.

Nick growled lowly. Only Joy could hear it. She internally winced. She and Nick were gonna have to talk.

Nick cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Andy, I'm sure you remember Nick from our school? Nick this is Andy." Joy introduced, purposely leaving out last names.

"Oh, yeah, your cousin. Hi, man." Andy and Nick shook hands. She saw Andy wince when Nick let go. "We have to be going. If you'll excuse us?" Nick said politely.

Nick gently steered her throughout the rest of their shopping trip. Silently. His hand on her upper back. She could feel how tense he really was though.

He finally spoke in the car. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Andy, from school." Joy said. "We dated for a while."

"Sounds like you did more than dating." Nick mumbled.

Joy sighed and flipped the radio off. "What do you want to hear, Nick? That I didn't sleep with anyone before you? You know that isn't true. That I didn't become the school slut after you left? Sorry. That happened too. Look, I was hurting after you left. I lashed out. I went to parties. I drank. I got arrested. I slept around. Not like you did any different. So don't judge me when you did the same exact thing."

"I didn't." Nick said. "I didn't sleep around. That was a lie I told my dad. I couldn't. It had always been you. Maybe two or three times. But it had always been you. I mostly drank for the first six years. Dad came and found me after he got called one too many times. Sat me down and straightened my life out. Told me to get my act together. That you would come around. I didn't believe him. I'm just lucky you did."

Nick looked pained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just hurting . . . you know what, there's no excuse." Joy reached over and grabbed his hand.

"It's in the past. Let's leave it there. There isn't any way we can change it." Nick squeezed her hand. "So, got any other stories?"

Joy laughed. "You bet. There's the time I stole Clay's clothes after he changed, the time I pranked Logan,"

Nick grinned with glee. "Now this, I gotta hear."

"Logan had pissed me off, I can't remember why, I think he left his dirty clothes in the bathroom or something, we were out sparring one day and I decided to be kind and get him some Coke from the fridge. I grabbed my prepared bottle and brought it too him. It actually was Sprite and soy sauce. I handed it to him and he took one big guzzle. He spit it out and puked on the lawn. I got in trouble from Jeremy for that. And _Zio_. Jeremy made me spend the day cleaning the house and _Zio_ made me clean the puke from the patio." Joy pouted.

Nick cracked up. "Seriously?"

"Yup. We both learned something that day. Logan learned to always smell what he drinks first, and I learned not to prank with Jeremy around." Joy giggled. "But that wasn't the only time I pranked. I pranked Pete, Zio, and Clay. Who do you want to hear about first?"

"My dad." Nick said.

"I put orange food coloring in his toothpaste. Pete, I gave him some peanut butter cups with hot sauce in the middle. Clay, I threw a homemade stink bomb at him." Joy stated, proudly.

Nick had pulled the car to the side of the road he was laughing so hard. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Oh, yes. With Pete's prank, I had to do his chores for a month. Clay, I had to clean everything the stink bomb touched. Zio's was the worst. He took my phone charger." Joy pouted.

"Don't you mean, your phone?" Nick asked.

"Nope. I mean my charger. I was seventeen. A teen aged girl can get creative to get her phone back. Take her charger and you have to watch the panic grow as she looses cell battery. Zio was so mean. I didn't dare prank Jeremy. Elena was my partner in crime. She managed to get everyone distracted so I could make my pranks."

Nick shook with laughter. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Pete, Clay, and Zio weren't on my bad side. I did that for fun." Joy said seriously.

Nick's laughter abruptly cut off. "You're serious?"

"I'm so dead, I'm a skeleton." Joy said. "I was bored that summer."

Nick started the car again. "I'll just have to keep you busy then _innamorata_." He winked.

Joy blushed.

Nick pulled into the driveway. They laughed and play fought as they brought in the groceries.

"Nick, Joy, can you come here please, when you're done putting the food away." Antonio called from the front room.

Nick's eyes twinkled. "Sure, dad."

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"It's a special day today." Nick said.

"Nicholas!" Antonio reprimanded.

"Don't worry, Dad." Nick called back.

"Nick." Joy whined. "Tell me. Oh no! Is it someone's birthday?!"

Nick's eyes laughed at her in response.

They finished and went in the room.

"Happy birthday, Joy." Came from all around.

Joy laughed. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

"Happy birthday _amare_." Nick whispered in her ear.

"I'm five years away from thirty. Hey, you're only two years older than me now." Joy said to Nick.

"Only for three more months." Nick argued. "I'll always be 2 years and 9 months older."

Joy stuck out her tongue.

" _Don't tempt me."_ Nick whispered in her ear.

Antonio groaned. He reached out and cuffed Nick on the head. "None of that around me." He reminded them. "And speak English around them. I know you both speak Italian, but it's rude to others."

"Okay, _Zio._ " Joy smirked. " _Hey, Nick, I'm still two years younger right now."_

"Jocelyn Bianchi! What did I just say about speaking in Italian?" Antonio said exasperated.

" _To not to."_ Joy said still smirking.

"Joy." Antonio almost growled it.

" _Zio."_ She mock growled back.

"Nick. Help me out here." Antonio said.

They looked over to see Nick choking back laughter. "I think I'll stay out of this one." He said.

" _No help now Zio. Just you and me."_ Joy said playfully.

"Jocelyn Abigail Bianchi!"

" _Antonio Sorrentino!"_

"Stop!"

" _Make me."_

" _You little-"_

"Ha! I win. Pay up Nick." Joy shouted gleefully.

"What? Come on." Nick said.

Joy just held out her palm, wiggling her fingers slightly. Nick sighed and placed a crisp fifty dollars in her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." Joy cackled.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick pouted.

"What the hell just happened?" Pete asked.

"Oh Nick here bet me fifty dollars that I couldn't make Zio mad enough to start talking in Italian. Obviously I did." Joy stated happily counting her money. "Now, cake?" Joy flounced off to the kitchen.

Her birthday turned out to be the best one yet. A few months had gone by with lots of laughter, fun, and lots of sexy times. After that first time with Nick's wolf coming out, he was scared that he would hurt her. He never let him out after that. That is until her heat came. After her heat, things settled down. Nick and Joy still loved to rile up Antonio. Nick was still mad at Logan. Joy was still as snarky and as sassy as ever.

All was fine until Elena announced some very surprising news.

Joy's jaw dropped. She jumped up and squealed. "Really." She shouted happily. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. I get dibs on maid of honor."

Joy dashed over to Elena and pulled her hand out to see the ring.

The ring had a solid band about two thirds of the way around. At the front two strands of metal that curved into a circle around the main stone. One strand on each side was encrusted with diamonds. The main stone was a sapphire though.

"Its beautiful." Joy sighed.

"Nick, you better watch out." Pete teased. "Joy might want that next."

"Thanks a lot Clay." Nick groused.

Joy heard them and decided to have some fun. She turned around to face the boys and said, "So that means you don't want to marry me?"

Nick looked panicked.

"You don't think this will last a lifetime?" Joy started to fake cry.

"No. No. I do want to, just not yet." Nick scrambled to find a good answer.

Antonio clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Jocelyn. Don't tease him."

"Way to ruin my fun _Zio._ " Joy pouted.

"Jocelyn! _When I get my hands on you, you will be screaming for mercy, lover."_ Nick said threatenly.

Antonio looked sick.

"I really need to buy an Italian dictionary." Logan muttered.

"You really don't want that translated." Antonio said.

Logan screwed his face up. "On second thought. Maybe not. Who knows what comes out of their mouths. It could be so gross. Joy's like a little sister to me." He shivered.

That night Nick took Joy out of town to Syracuse. They had dinner and then Nick took her to his apartment in the city. As soon as they were in the door, Nick had her pressed up against it.

"This, _amare_ where I have you screaming for mercy. You see, begging just won't do. You made me very panicked today. I thought you were going to break up with me. I don't want you to leave me. I won't be able to handle it a second time. So _inamorata_ let me show you that you are mine." Nick whispered against her throat.

He kissed down to her collarbone and gently sucked on it. His sucking got more and more fierce as he went on. The next thing Joy knew he was biting her collarbone. Joy was panting. Nick lifted his hands and slid it under her shirt. He cupped her breast in his hands and started tweaking her nipples.

"Nick." Joy panted.

His mouth left her neck. "I love it when you say my name like that. Makes me want to sink into you and fuck you senseless." He said in between kisses up to her ear. He nipped her ear lobe and sucked it into his mouth.

Nick tore her shirt off. Her bra followed. He leaned down and took a soft pebbled peak into his mouth. He scraped his teeth on the bud.

"Ah! Nick!" Joy moaned.

Nick groaned around her nipple. "Love it when you say that." He let go of her bud with a soft pop. He carried her to his bed. He laid her down on the mattress.

Joy gasped as he lowered her jeans down. He kissed his way down her legs, ignoring the spot where she wanted him most.

"Nick." She panted. "Please."

"Still not enough." He muttered.

He finally attacked her spot.

"Nick." Joy screamed.

Nick teased her for one hour. Bringing her up quickly and then slowly backing off.

"Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Joy screamed out.

Soon after that she came.

Elena cornered her in the hall the next morning at Stonehaven.

"Did he deliver?" she asked.

Joy sighed and nodded. "Yes. Really good. I was pissed at him at first. He kept me up for an hour."

"You got off easy. No pun intended. Clay keeps me up for two."

They snickered when they heard Antonio and Jeremy's sigh, Pete and Logan's grossed out hacking, and Nick and Clay's amused chuckle.

"Don't blame us if you don't like what you hear." Joy called down.

"Oh we aren't bothered _inamorata_." Nick called back.

"Not at all darlin'." Clay agreed.

"Well we are so knock it off." Joy heard Logan say. There was the sound of a punch meeting a shoulder. Then a sound of a scuffle.

"Take it outside." Jeremy called.

There was a sound of a door banging.

Elena and Joy rushed downstairs to watch the mock fight.

When they got there, Clay and Nick were teamed up against Pete and Logan. Elena and Joy cheered for their men. The fight ended when Clay had Pete in a headlock and Nick had Logan in an choke hold.

Elena ran up and planted a kiss on Clay.

"Where's mine _amare_?" Nick asked pouting.

Joy ran and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Right here _Stronzo_." Joy said.

"Again with the _Stronzo._ I think you like bein-"

Nick was cut off as Joy rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly. She started to get down, but Nick tightened his arms. "That's it? Clay gets a full on make out session for defeating his enemies and all I get is one measly peck."

"Well-"

"Come here."

Nick pulled her closer and kissed her hard. "That's better."

Joy was dizzy. When Nick set her down Joy swayed. Nick scooped her back up. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"That right there." Joy said. "That face right there is why I call you a _Stronzo."_

"What does _Stronzo_ mean?" asked Pete.

Nick and Joy looked at each other. Nick shook his head pleadingly. " _No. Amare please don't. I'll never live it down. I'll be a laughingstock for the rest of my life. Please."_

" _What do I get out of it?"_ Joy asked.

Nick looked offended. " _What do you mean? 'What do you get out of it?' Don't you just want the satisfaction of me not being a joke for the rest of eternity?"_

Joy shook her head. " _Not what I want."_

" _Then what do you want?"_ Nick asked wearily.

Joy thought for a moment.

"You know what, its fine if you don't want to tell me. I'll figure it out on my own." Pete said.

"Can you tell me when you do? I want to know as well." Logan asked.

Elena giggled.

"You know, don't you." Clay said.

"Of course I do. I also know that Joy really loves calling him that. He calls her Love and Lover and princess and she calls him-" Elena started.

"Elena." Joy barked. "What is said during girl time stays in girl time. Or would you like me to mention that you really like-"

"Okay. Fine. I'll stop." Elena yelped.

Joy nodded then. "Good. Now back to what I want."

"He's actually bribing you." Elena asked.

Joy nodded. "Yup. And I get to pick it."

"How about that one thing you mentioned where you-" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, maybe later. I really want to tell right now. So there really is nothing I want right now. So, sorry _amore. Stronzo_ means-"

Joy was shut up with a kiss so intense she was lightheaded.

"Shut up _Monello._ " Nick said.

" _Stronzo_ me-" Joy started again.

Nick kissed her harder and longer.

" _Stron-"_

A third time he kissed her.

"He really doesn't want anyone to know." Pete said.

Elena laughed. "It really is that bad. I think she enjoys it."

Joy flipped Elena the bird.

Nick let her go and looked at her expectantly. "Fine." Joy said breathlessly. "I won't tell them. And did you just call me a brat? Jerk." Joy playfully slapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Abuse!" Nick shouted. He took off around the yard.

"I'll show you abuse." Joy took off after him. She chased him around the yard. "Get back here."

Clay, Elena, Logan, and Pete, watched them.

Joy tackled Nick to the ground. "Gotcha."

She started punching his chest, lightly. "There's your abuse _stronzo._ "

Nick grabbed her wrists and flipped them over. He stretched her arms over her head. He held her wrists in one hand and started tickling her with the other.

"Stop. Stop. I won't tell I promise. Please stop." She laughed. She squirmed against him.

Nick froze for a moment. He lowered his head into her neck. "What's that smell?" He nuzzled her neck. He huffed a breath into her throat. "Mmmm."

Nick was suddenly ripped off of her. Nick growled at Clay who was holding him. His eyes were wolf yellow.

"What's wrong with him.?"Joy asked. Pete and Logan had to help hold him back.

"Elena, go get Antonio and Jeremy. We're gonna need them." Clay ordered.

"What's wrong? " Joy demanded more firmly.

"Stay back, Joy." Clay said grimly.

Elena came back out just then with Jeremy and Antonio. Antonio sniffed the air and looked panicked.

"Get Joy out of here. Now." He ordered Elena. "You know what this is, right?"

Elena nodded.

"Good. You know the rules. Get her out of here." Jeremy said.

Nick growled angrily.

Elena pulled Joy away.

"What's going on?" Joy dug in her heels.

"I'll tell you inside. Go pack a bag." Elena urged.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Joy argued.

"Okay." Elena sighed. "You know how we girls have heats? Well Nick is having the male equivalent of it. From what I understand it only happens after they find their mate."

"Clay?"

Elena nodded. "Shortly after we admitted we were in love and every year after."

"I want to help him." Joy said.

Elena looked worried. "You sure? Nick won't be gentle. It will be his wolf most of the time."

"Elena, remember the time I said Nick had fucked me until I couldn't walk? I wasn't kidding. I had provoked the wolf accidently by teasing him that Logan looked better. Well, not exactly. That's a long story. Any way. I've seen his wolf before. This will be my third time. Please. Let me help him. If it's as much agony for us as it is for them, then I want to help."

Elena looked unsure. Finally she nodded. "There is a cabin near the edge of the property. I'll take you there and then come back to let Nick go. As soon as you get there you have less than three minutes to be ready. Are you absolutely positive you want to do this? There is a very high chance you will get pregnant after this."

"I'm sure. Take me there." Joy said.

"You're not going to pack a bag?"

"All the clothes I would need is on me. I'll be naked most of it anyways." Joy smirked.

Elena nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **~Tala**_


End file.
